Of Demons and Elves
by LittlePervertAyame
Summary: When Airedel, an Elf from a reigion unknown, meets up with a pair of Demons, she realizes her destiny, but it is not a pleasant one... PG13 for Coarse language, Viloence, and Suggestive Dialogue. R&R!
1. Odd Acquaintances

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own Middle Earth or any other parts of Fictional Literature that J R R Tolkien has thought up. If you try to sue me for writing this, here is the extent of what you'll get. A few Legolas bookmarks, some posters of Legolas, a few drawings of him, some Manga novels, and a Lord of the Rings soundtrack. The latter two you will only get if you pry them from my cold, dead fingers, and even then you'll have a tough time getting them.

      The day was exceptionally warm and sunny, and the birds sang loudly as they constructed their nests.                          Airedelothwen, or Airedel as she was commonly known, paid no mind to the outside world, instead snoozed lightly beneath a large, gnarled tree near the River Brandywine. What she was doing there was none of her concern, nor was it anyone else's.  

                She slept lightly, still cautious even though the One Ring had been cast into the flames of Mt. Doom over ten years earlier. 

_Ten years, seven months, three days, twelve hours,54 minutes and thirty seconds._

 She awoke, the voice still echoing in her head. Had it been real? Had it been a part of the dream she had been weaving?

 _ Honestly, you Elves have no sense of time whatsoever...unless you keep track._

There it was again! What was this strange echo of a voice? Where was its source?

                _Look above, to the sky, to the Heavens, and you shall find what it is_.

         Airedel looked up, though she saw nothing but the branches of the tree.        

                Then she saw them.

    Two crimson eyes were peering down from behind the foliage, a soft chuckle emerging from the unseen mouth. Airedel grabbed her bow from a low hanging branch and removed a mythril arrow from her quiver. She aimed with deadly accuracy at the pair of eyes, her own azure ones glaring back.

_It won't work, you know..._

 This time the voice was different.

          The first voice, the one that belonged to the crimson eyes, spoke again, mentally.

           _ You can't harm me, Elf... _

    Airedel released the arrow, but the eyes dissipated before the arrow was even close to the upper foliage where they had been. The same arrow flew back at Airedel, clipping her shoulder plate. It was then that she was glad that she wore armor, for that blow would have surely dismantled her right arm, and would have knocked her to the ground.

          _ Told you so. Didn't work!_

 "Who or what are you?" Airedel was getting impatient with these nuisances. If only she had been taught to properly climb trees...

         _ Did the Elf actually speak? AMAZING!_

 She was especially annoyed with the one that seemed to think herself higher than anyone...

     " If you can do better, then speak with voice, not with mind!" 

  _If you wish it..._

   "Why must a demon be bound by Earthly traits? I see not the reason of this."

   Airedel was surprised to find that the voice, drenched in echo and vain in her mind, sounded quite harmonious when speaking aloud. And what of the other voice, that had been dripping with haughty snobbishness?

    " Maybe if you would look upon lowly beings with pity in place of spite and vain, the reason would be plain."

   The second voice was sweet and melodious, and Airedel suspected the two to be at least part Elven.

     " Not I, for I am a demon, through and through, restraining my human quarter with ease, feeling no remorse for the killing of light."

     " I am, as you say, part Elven, but not completely. For I am Drow, Demon, and Human, easily masked behind a human body, my fair ears the only aspect of Elven."

                Airedel looked about in the foliage for the second voice, and a brief glimpse of burgundy was seen before both pairs of eyes vanished, a cold breeze causing Airedel's brown hair to flow to the side.

      The sudden disappearance of the two that have yet to be named caused her to think.

  Why was she near Hobbiton? Where had she been going before she stopped to rest? 

 She heard something on her right side, and the harmonious voice spoke again.

   " You had been questing to find your origin, heading for Mirkwood to see if you were a lost child from that realm."

 Airedel hadn't time to look at the owner of the harmonious voice, for the melodious one appeared at her left side.

   " And if you didn't find anything there, you would quest to Rivendell, to seek the voice of Elrond, looking for the reason you were gifted with the sacred jewel from Amon Hen."

  " Who knows, maybe you should go to Amon Hen?" Said the first sarcastically.

 Airedel looked to her right, the dialogue now seemingly finished. There a young woman sat, suspended in air by an invisible force. Her long hair was silver in color, not gray, nor white, but silver, catching the sun's rays and sparkling unusually. Her eyes were dark, looking as though an artist heavily outlined them, though no trace of makeup could be found on her fair face. 

         She was garbed in a tunic-like top, light blue in color, with a white stripe down its center and white hems. Around her slim waist was a brown belt, with golden inscriptions written in a foreign language, unreadable by Airedel.

        Beneath the tunic top, she wore a pair of black pants, almost skin tight. Her boots were a dark blue, with white laces up the front. The boots were made of a strange sort of leather, but not from the hide of a beast.

    The young woman on Airedel's left seemed to be older, but only by a few human years. She had long black hair, darker than the mane of her stallion, which was recently released to be free. The young woman was also suspended in air, but her eyes were burgundy, and the style of clothing was much different.

      She was clothed in a bell-sleeved shirt, the ends of the white shirt blended to red. The shirt exposed her thin belly. Her lower body was garbed, at the moment, in a silky skirt, red in color, then fading to white at the bottom, which was narrowly above her knees. She also wore boots, black, of the same material as the first's boots.

          " And who are you two, who cannot resist the opportunity to bewilder and annoy an Elf that has no birth-given name?" Airedel said plainly, almost recognizing the bow and quiver on the black haired woman's back.

         " I am the Demon Telpëmeliel, of whom is called Meliel, for reasons that are inconceivable by another besides myself."

          " And I am the Dark Elf Thaliramien, of whom is called Raven, for reasons that are my own and not any other's."

    Airedel raised her eyebrows, not getting even the gist of what they had said besides what they were called. She mentally shrugged and picked up her bow, now ready to be on her way towards Mirkwood.

                                *                                                              *                                                              *

    Airedel had thought she was rid of the two, Raven and Meliel, when she left the Shire, but she had been sadly mistaken. The two had decided to follow her, Meliel having never been to Mirkwood before, and Raven for purposes unknown, which see seemed to have an abundance of.

      They came across a three-way fork in the road, and had no clue to as which way they should go. Meliel, choosing to touch down to the ground and walk, stepped forward and stood near the road that was heading in the direction they had been going. 

       " This way, this way, for I can see the mountains we are to cross!" 

 She sang, twirling on her Tipp toes.

     Raven did the same with the path to their right.

     "This way, this way, for I see the river we are to wade!"

 She sang, doing a gracefully clumsy cartwheel.

                Airedel sighed, and looked at the third road, upon which was a man, leading his horse. Airedel approached the man and smiled sweetly. 

    "Excuse me sir… but do you know the way to Mirkwood?"

 The man looked at her and smiled back. 

   "Of course, for my friends live there! Just follow that road by that…EGH!" 

  The man stopped short as he pointed to the path where Meliel was standing. She looked at him and grinned, waving. The man backed away from her, shaking his head, and turned to run, as did his horse.

       "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

  Airedel watched as he disappeared into the distance, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. She turned to Meliel, who turned and whistled innocently, starting down the path she was on.

  Airedel knew that she shouldn't ask, but her curiosity grabbed her and forced her to speak.

 "What just happened? The man looked as though he saw Meliel as a ghost."

 Raven appeared at Airedel's ear. 

  "That man was there ten years and nine months ago, when Meliel was shot by an arrow. He thought she was dead, and, naturally, felt remorseful because he had fired the arrow, and thought she was dead. Two months after that, Meliel approached him from behind and shot him in the shoulder, disappearing right as he turned to look who had fired."

    Airedel raised an eyebrow and shrugged, walking after Meliel, who had disappeared behind a bend in the road. Airedel felt something tap her shoulder once, before she was suddenly jolted into the air. 

    Meliel grabbed her right hand, and Raven her left. In unison, they swung the perplexed Elf back and forth before saying,

    "We'll get there faster…"

    "If we fly…"

    "So don't look down…"

    "Look to the sky!"

 They released Airedel's hands and sent her flying forward, quickly following her as they sped off towards Hitchaeglir.


	2. The Fate of Five

       They reached the mountains sooner than Airedel had expected, but they were awaited by many Orcs, and by the state of them, they had surely been there a while. Several bodies were scattered about, their abdomens torn open. The live ones seemed to have resorted to cannibalism, eating their own kind. Meliel scoured over the lot of them with her deep crimson eyes, counting forty of them altogether.

                 A smirk crossed her lips, and she held her hand out to the side, a large broadsword appearing in her hand. Her smirk grew wider, into a smile, then to a malicious grin, her oversized canines showing and seemingly gleaming.

            " Survivors from Barad-dur, then?"

  She chuckled, and then laughed.

    "They're advancing…"

 Airedel said nervously to the grinning demon, her azure eyes flitting from orc to orc, her grip tightening on the bow in her hand.

   "Let them come! Man nor beast shall live while in MY path!"

 She yelled, holding her broadsword at ready, the intricate gold designs glinting in the sun.

     Raven readied her bow, a smirk implanted upon her lips. Though, as the two concentrated on the orcs before them, their concentration on Airedel was lost, causing the floating elf to drop to the ground, landing on her rear end.

     Airedel sprung to her feet, bow aimed. There were too many! She couldn't handle all of them!

            _Not to worry. I can easily take thirty._

_    I can handle thirty also, but there aren't enough._

_       We'll split then. Twenty for me, twenty for you._

  At that the two took action. Meliel charged forward, first swinging the large broadsword high in the air and bringing it down, the orc before her splitting in two, then using it one handed to slice an orc across the belly. A third orc charged her, weapon held high, ready to bring the blade down across her shoulder, but she read his moves and slid to the side, thereafter crouching down and sweeping the orc to the ground with a kick. She stood and thrust her sword down into the fallen creature's body.

      Raven, on the other hand, was using her bow, shooting orcs in the forehead, heart, and neck with deadly accuracy. 

    _ Hmph! Didn't pay attention in health class for nothing!_

_  Ooh! Don't remind me!!!!_

     After a few long minutes, the orcs had all been slain, and Airedel let out a sigh.

  "You could've let ME fight some…" 

 She said, although she was actually grateful that the two were so skilled in battle. Airedel heard a loud thump, which she realized was the tip of Telpëmeliel's sword digging into the ground.  The Elf looked to her, who was leaning on her sword like a cane, a grin on her face, but not malicious like the last.

      Raven chuckled and walked to Meliel, a smile on her face. She poked Meliel's side and simply said,

       "You're bleeding,"

 before the sword-wielding demon fell to the ground, unconscious. Airedel stared.

    "She'll be alright…right?" 

  She asked, obviously concerned. Raven turned to her and laughed.

  "Of course she will, she just needs to stop being so full of herself."

    "I heard that!"

  Meliel opened her eyes and stood, glaring at Raven.

     Raven raised an eyebrow, and laughed, holding her belly as she bent over. What had tickled the drow's funny bone she did not know, but the Airedel was laughing also. 

          "Look at you're face, Mel!!!"

 Meliel wiped her face, and looked to her hand. Her eyes went from her palm to the entire front of what she was wearing. She was covered in mud and foul ichor from the orcs. Her face twisted in disgust and she stuck out her tongue to emphasize her feeling.

    _ Time to change then…_

 Meliel snapped her fingers and was suddenly dressed in an unusual but flattering outfit. This ensemble consisted of a black leather top, of which could be mistaken for a bra, that laced up the front, a black trenchcoat, the thick material draping down to her ankles, a pair of black pants, and knee-high black boots, much like Raven's.

      Her face and body were now clean of the foul ichor and mud, and her hair, which had been in a ponytail, was let down, and hung down almost to her waist. It shone as the sun hit it, and she smiled.

   "Haven't worn this outfit for a while."

  "I suppose I'll have to change as well, not only because I've become dirty, but because we are to fly over the mountains, and I don't believe I WANT passers by to see up my skirt."

    Raven snapped her fingers, and though her hairstyle remained the same, her outfit changed dramatically. She was wearing a pair of dark navy blue pants, black boots identical to the ones before, and a burgundy tank top, her bow nowhere to be seen.

   Airedel sighed, unable to change her clothes just yet. It was then that she noticed something…

   Meliel's ears were not human, nor were they Elven… They were like a cat's, elongated and black in color, and from the looks of them, they were soft to the touch as well. Raven's, on the other hand, were almost elvish, but a bit different.

   "Shall we set off for Mirkwood, then?"

 Raven asked, not even waiting for an answer before lifting into the air, as did Meliel and Airedel. 

      The mountains were tall, and the trio was constantly swerving and turning, going over the peaks and around. The mist slowed their process greatly, what with the concealed rocks that were waiting for someone to run into them.

     "Kela, gonn rim!"  '_Go away, rocks!'_

 Meliel muttered in Elvish, having bumped into another rock, the seventh one since departing from the foot of the mountain.

   "Kela, hiiith! Kela, orod rin" _'Go away, mist! Go away, mountains!'_

  At long last they reached the opposite side of the mountains, and the three descended to the path before them. Airedel, having not said a word since the two demons fought the orcs, sighed.

 "Maybe we should walk the rest of the way? Mirkwood is not far, merely beyond the river…"

  "Anduin will not be easy to cross, for we are not to use the route along the road."

Meliel took a few steps forward, eyes closed, listening intently. Airedel looked at her.

"Why are we not to cross where the path meets it? Is there something amiss?"

 Raven took seven paces to the north. 

  "Our kind are forbidden to pass along the road, that area of the Anduin has magic enforcing against any evils, and Drow and Demon alike are restricted, whether their intent is well or not."

   Meliel opened her crimson eyes, turning to face Airedel.

"You, on the other hand, can pass as you will. Follow the road to the centre of the forest, until you can see the mountains. Then head northeast, and ask directions if you must. Raven and I shall meet you at Tharanduil's palace, you'll be able to ask you're questions there."

   "We'll be taking a different road. The magic of the forest and river will have us bound to our feet, and the area we are to cross is treacherous. Our road is north of here, and has never been used. Until next we meet!"

   Raven and Meliel snapped their fingers in unison, and the two were suddenly garbed in Elvish armour, much to the disgust of Meliel, though it was obvious that the disgust was waning. The two drew their weapons, Meliel two daggers and Raven a bow, and ran off  north, soon disappearing into the distance.

   Airedel could hear the river roaring close by, and she sighed. 

 "And if I knew how to swim…would my mind be more at ease?"

   She headed along the path, looking down at the many footprints left by passers by. She put a hand to the green jewel about her neck, looking at it as though it were a book she was to read. A blue flame flashed in the centre of the jewel, causing her to pause briefly. 

   The Elf stared, trying to see the flame again, but it did not return, nor did the jewel show any signs of it being there. She resumed, still wondering if what she had seen was real.

    Her soft boots made not a sound upon the ground, and she suspected that she looked rather scraggly, her hair mussed, her feeble armour dirty, her cheeks smeared with mud and her clothes damp from the mist of the mountains. She sighed once again and tilted her head to the side, and smiled. She hadn't a clue that this would happen. Two strangers meet up with her by chance, she sets off to find her origin, and progress was good.

      She had a feeling that she was going to like this journey.

  Unfortunately, the fates had a different thing planned for this particular Elf…

 Above the land of Rhovanion, two pairs of ominous green eyes peered down at the Elf, oblivious to who she was.

   " The times have changed…I never thought the day would come when an Elven princess would forget who she was and search for a lie…"

  The voice in the darkness belonged to a woman, young in appearance. Her long brown hair held a tint of red, her green eyes narrowing, the colour changing to a piercing blue.

   "Hm… And she has the help of two demons? This is interesting… The prince should like to hear of this evil that is brewing in his homeland…"

   "Yes, very much so, my dear sister…"

  The remaining green eyes flashed, turning silver, then turning almost black, and the blue eyes sparkled.

 The large door to the dark chamber opened, and a stout man stormed in, a few scrolls tucked beneath his left arm. 

 "Eglantine! Mentha! You are needed!"

  The aforementioned women turned from the glassy pool, in which was the moving picture of Airedelothwen, Princess of Barazhul. (Yes, Airedel is a princess)

   "Is it important?"

   The brown haired one, Eglantine, asked impertinously.

 "Indeed it is! The two other Fates have arrived, awaiting your appearance on Middle Eart—"

  The stout man hadn't time to finish his sentence, for he was nudged aside by a third woman, clad in sleek armour and a black cape. Her long silver hair cascaded down her back, flowing behind her, imitating her cape, as she walked.

   Another woman walked in, a bit more gracefully, after the one clad in armour. Her hair was black, and her cape a dark red. She wore the same armour, but seemed to be older than the first. 

            The two stopped a few feet before Eglantine and Mentha, no trace of a smile on their faces.

  "You know of why we come."

 The first said, her words coated with an icy tone.

  "The princess is a danger to Middle Earth, that is the reason, if you want it, Telpëmeliel."

 Telpëmeliel scoffed.

 "I know the reason, and do not question it. Why must we wait for an Elf to kill her? My heart longs to slay her ignorant heart and put the world at peace."

  The second woman stepped up, her burgundy eyes flickering like a flame.

 " What does it matter who kills her? Must we wait until she sees her destiny?"

Mentha raised her hand for silence. Though she was not senior to any in that room, their voices ceased.

  " Thaliramien…Telpëmeliel… The Princess must realize that she was destined to destroy all that is fair and good, before it is just to kill her. You would be killing an innocent, if your actions were premature. There are twists among the road that has been forged for you, and even the Higher Fates could not fathom what would happen there. You're journey will be long, but not necessarily with Airedelothwen.

     "Before she sees her destiny, you must first meet up with several accomplices. I cannot tell you who they are, but I can tell you what they are. You must meet a male human, one of great power and strength, he will know of the evils that are to pass, but not by whom or when. You must also meet up with a male Elf, one of great skill and speed, he also knows of the evil, but by whom is beyond him."

   Eglantine nodded slowly at her sister's words.

   " The man shall be on a mission to destroy the evil. Be wary, for there is a wicked twist in the road set before you when the time comes. He will not be able to fulfill his mission, and the Elf will have to, with your help. We do not know of the reason the man cannot fulfill his mission, so again, be wary."

   Telpemeliel sighed and shook her head, turning around and walking hastily out the door, past the recoiling stout man.

  Thaliramien sighed as well, and followed her companion out the door, running her fingers through her hair. 

  _ A loose cannon is not to be allowed on this mission, Thaliramien… Your sister is to be watched like a hawk._

 Mentha's voice cut through the thoughts in her mind like a sword through flesh, and she knew what the two other Fates meant.

   _I understand…_


End file.
